


Vermin

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: Roderick wanted a fresh start in a small town, somewhere he wouldn't be tempted to continue on a path of poor decisions. He can start on that tomorrow, though...





	Vermin

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Heavy on verbal degradation, with some rimming, anal sex, and angst tossed into it. No, I have no idea how this happened, but it did.
> 
> Beta: MaddieBonanaFana and White-Throated-Packrat

The first thing that Roderick said was, “We won't do this again,” and Gideon looked at him with a certain curiosity because, one, he couldn't remember asking for a second date, and two, they hadn't done anything yet. Still, Roderick found that it was best to get these things out of the way sooner rather than later.

Gideon shrugged. “That works for me if it works for you.”

Roderick watched him, his back pressed flat against the door as though he was ready to open it and leave, saying that he'd changed his mind and how very sorry he was that he'd wasted Gideon's time. Really, if he stopped to think about it, there was no way this was a good idea. This was a small town. People talked.

“Is it the landlord thing?” Gideon asked, quieting Roderick's hesitation for a moment.

“You're not my landlord.”

“My dad is.” He paused. “Unless you think this is... if you're short on the rent...”

He was rather cute, Roderick had to give him that. He wasn't used to people being this careful with his feelings. The way Gideon tiptoed around the question, trying not to offend him. It was perhaps his small-town-boy upbringing. You should smile at people on the street, tip your waiters generously, and offer your one-night-stands a drink before you fucked them, it was just good manners.

Honestly, Roderick had no idea how someone as sweet as him could pull this off but he couldn't have been more upfront about what he wanted. Gideon's promise of “I can do that” had seemed very confident, but with texting you never knew.

“I haven't resorted to prostitution just yet,” Roderick said.

“I'm sorry,” Gideon said, immediately, though he hadn't really been offended by that. “It's happened before, I just wanted- that was rude of me.”

Roderick felt his nails scratching the door behind him. If there was ever a moment to storm out, this would be it.

“Given what I'm asking of you,” he said, “a little rudeness shouldn't bother me all that much.”

That got a smile out of him that Roderick didn't feel ready to reciprocate just yet. He could feel a quiet sense of shame in his chest, burning soft like dying embers, a warm reminder that this was not decent. It might be wiser to let it die but Roderick was tempted to stoke it a little, make it grow and spread until it burned so bright that he'd be able to feel nothing _but_ shame.

“You sure you don't want to sit, or drink anything?” Gideon offered again, the perfect host.

“No, I'm good,” Roderick said. He knew better than to accept drinks from strangers in situations like this, no matter how pleasant they might be. To stop him from insisting, he asked, “Do people know?”

“The people who matter do,” Gideon said, still standing a few feet away not to crowd him. “And really, this isn't as backwards a small town as you might think. My friend Lily is out and no one bothers her. You won't have your pick of boyfriends, though.”

“I'm not looking for a boyfriend,” he said.

“Me neither. I didn't mean-”

“And I don't just go home with anyone, I'm not-”

Roderick swallowed the end of the sentence. He wasn't _what_? A man with very poor judgment? That wasn't entirely true.

“If you're not out, it doesn't matter to me,” Gideon said and Roderick wished he'd stop being so _nice_ about this whole thing.

He hated how long this portion of their date was taking. Things were so much easier in New York where you hardly ever ran into the people you fucked. Here, though, he had to get these nuances out of the way because he was going to see Gideon _every day_.

“That's not it,” he said. “I just mean that I don't ask men to do this to me often.”

“Nothing wrong if you did.”

Roderick didn't know Gideon beyond a few basic facts (son of his landlord, very attractive, into the kind of thing Roderick so desperately needed at the moment), but he was beginning to understand he had a certain naivete to his liberal ideology.

People shouldn't judge you for your choices; you're allowed to be okay with who you are; you should be yourself and be happy.

Well, people _did_ judge _,_ he _was not_ okay with every single aspect of his sexuality, and being himself _didn't exactly_ make him happy in New York.

He thought a small town in the middle of nowhere would make it easier, less temptation everywhere, but leave it to him to find the one kinky queer man in a hundred-mile radius. Not that he hadn't been avidly searching for the past month.

“Do you want to leave?” Gideon asked, after he'd been quiet for too long.

“No. What should I call you?” Roderick said, quick before he had the chance to overthink this any longer.

Gideon stood there, disoriented for a moment, then said, “I suppose- you can call me sir, if you'd like.”

“Not Mr. Gold?” he asked, a little teasingly because it hadn't even occurred to him.

Gideon laughed at that. “Mr. Gold is my dad and I'd rather not think of him while I'm with you.” Then, in two quick steps, he was right in front of him and there was a hand brushing hair off his face. “Now, what should I call _you_?”

Roderick felt the urge to take a step back but there was nowhere to retreat to. Gideon tangled his fingers in his hair – despite the gentleness of the gesture, Roderick found it rather possessive, which he actually preferred.

“Pet?” he suggested when Roderick didn't say anything. “That would suit you. Or do you want something a little more crude?”

“Vermin,” Roderick said, the word coming out rushed as though he didn't want to say it at all.

That quiet sense of shame pulsed in the center of his chest – half miserable, half joyous – and suddenly exploded. Even if he walked away now, there was no way he'd be able to tame it back into submission.

Gideon, though, didn't miss a beat.

“Your username, I should've guessed,” he said, still stroking his hair and appreciating the way that single word had brought some color to his face. “It suits you even better.”

“And don't hurt me,” he blurted out. “I don't like pain.”

“Okay.”

“Or bitch, I don't like that word.”

“Bitch is a rather lazy word, if you ask me. If you want to stop-”

“I'll say stop.”

“Fair enough. Anything else?”

“No.”

“And do you mind if I give you a kiss before we start?”

“Why?” Roderick asked, though it felt like a strange reaction to such a simple request, given that he'd asked Gideon to do much worse than just a little kiss. Yet, this was the part of their arrangement that gave him pause.

Gideon offered him an explanation nonetheless. “Because I'd like to do something soft to you before I have to be cruel.”

“It isn't cruelty,” he said, though he understood what Gideon meant by that.

“I know. You may say no if it makes you uncomfortable. I won't mind.”

Roderick gave the request some thought, perhaps with more caution than he'd given their whole agreement. Honestly, despite the many fears he'd had while texting the details back and forth – being attacked, robbed, shamed or murdered, to name a few – it'd taken him a whole thirty minutes to decide that he wanted to meet a perfect stranger who happened to be in his area. The offer of a kiss, though, caught him unaware.

Ultimately, he nodded.

Gideon placed his hands just above his elbows and Roderick realized just how large they were. They could hurt him easily if he so wished but Gideon was careful to hold back his strength and grip him just enough to secure him in place. Despite being about the same height, it made him feel small and subdued. He wanted to lower his eyes but knew it wasn't the time yet.

He saw Gideon's lips quirk slightly at the corners in a tentative smile, almost like asking for permission but Roderick couldn't move. If he did, he might take the coward's way out and run as fast as he could from Gideon Gold, and his hands, and his smile.

The hands on his elbows slid up to his shoulders, then cradled his fragile neck. The hair on his nape stood on end. Without looking away, Gideon leaned closer and kissed him, light as a feather, a gentleness rather than a hunger. It still left him breathless by the time he pulled back.

Roderick felt his arms fall from his back to his sides and then fumble for Gideon's shirt. He always wore that black suit and even now, in his own home, he was as sharply dressed as ever, though his jacket and vest had been put away. He'd wanted to see him naked the first time he laid eyes on him, if not because he was so handsome, then to see if he still looked this good without his daily armor. It made Roderick feel a little inadequate for shoving on the cleanest t-shirt he could find and a pair of old jeans.

Gideon sighed warm breath on his face and nuzzled him lightly.

“Look at you,” he said, brown eyes into Roderick's blue and frightened ones. “What a handsome vermin you are.”

The word vermin washed over him like a fresh wave, but the compliment hit him like a punch. It filled him with a terrible weight of gratitude to know that this gorgeous young man found him attractive and worthy of his time at all. He didn't really know what to do with it.

“You're blushing,” Gideon said, with a hint of disdain, his thumbs stroking his jaw gently, but the softness in his eyes were slipping away. Good. Roderick had never been very good at accepting kindness.

“Is it always this easy to make you blush, vermin?”

He heard the wet sound of his own lips parting, preparing an answer, but then he realized there was nothing to say and closed his mouth again, waiting.

“Nothing? I figured as much.”

His right hand held his chin, firm and sudden. Roderick let out a sound, like a struggle, and fidgeted his hands away from Gideon's body.

“Perhaps you are as slow-witted as you look.”

A weak “I'm not,” escaped his lips, more a knee-jerk reaction than a real protest, because he knew people were not supposed to take this kind of talk so placidly. They weren't supposed to enjoy it either but he could already feel his body reacting to it.

Gideon took his cue and asked, “What did you say to me, little vermin?” in the softest voice because something as insignificant as him didn't deserve anything, not even his anger.

Roderick went immediately quiet.

“Say it again, little vermin,” he said, posing it more as a challenge than an order. “You think you're very clever?”

“No,” came the timid answer.

“No, I don't think so either. In fact...” He punctuated this by giving Roderick a long, hard look and a teasing smirk. “I think I've never met anything as pathetic as you.”

He wriggled his hands, looking for the fabric of his t-shirt to pull and twisted through his fingers. He wished he'd asked this man – who was but a stranger to him – to tie him up just so he wouldn't stand so awkwardly.

“Don't you agree with me?” he asked.

“I do,” was the only answer that came to mind.

Suddenly, Gideon was pulling him closer, the tips of their noses touching.

_Don't kiss me_ , Roderick thought,  _whatever you do just don't kiss me_ .

But he just wanted to whisper an order. “Say it.”

A kiss would've been unbearable at this point, but that command seemed to melt him from the inside out. His right hand moved surreptitiously to the front of his jeans, his fingertips feeling for the hardness.

“I'm pathetic, sir,” he said, the words having to be shoved out of him where a protest would've rolled out of his tongue more naturally – and yet, putting up a fight wouldn't have felt this _good_.

“Yes, you are,” Gideon said. “But not quite what I wanted to hear.”

Roderick felt his mouth go dry.

“Try again, vermin.”

“I...” he searched his mind. “I'm a stupid vermin.”

“You are, indeed, but even you can do better than that- no, be still,” he said when Roderick tried to slip away. “Be still and look at me when you speak.”

“I'm a pathetic little-”

Gideon gave his chin a little shake to demand his attention.

“You've said that already,” he said. “Brainless vermin. Or maybe all that blood's leaving your head and going to other places.”

Roderick retrieved the hand that had been barely touching the front of his jeans, fearing Gideon might look down but he didn't. He kept staring into his eyes, never looking away, not even for a second. It was wonderfully invasive.

“Try again, vermin,” Gideon insisted again. “Tell me just how pathetic you are.”

“I'm a low little vermin, sir...”

That put a little light into Gideon's eyes. He said, “Good. Keep going,” and then stroked the tip of his nose with his own to encourage him.

“I'm pathetic because I like this,” he said, his voice barely a whisper.

“I know.”

Without warning, Gideon took a step forward, until Roderick was trapped between his body and the door, and pushed his thigh between his legs. It took him all of his will not to rub himself against him.

“I can tell,” Gideon said. “And just how much do you like this?”

“It arouses me.”

Gideon laughed, not with mockery but genuinely finding something very funny and slipping out of their scene. Roderick looked at him, puzzled.

“That's such a beautiful choice of words, Rodrick,” he explained, letting go of his chin to smooth his hair again.

“What, waiters know words too, you know?” he said, allowing himself to smile, and then taking advantage of the little break to rub against his thigh.

Gideon pressed him harder against the door and Roderick slipped a hand between them just to feel for his erection.

“It arouses you too, I see,” he said.

Gideon hummed and enjoyed his touch for just a moment before pushing his hand away.

“That beautiful word again,” he said, pressed flat against the other man and trying to regain control of the situation. “Too beautiful for a lowly vermin. I want to hear you be crass.”

“Yes?” Roderick asked, becoming breathless as he continued to move against Gideon's thigh.

“Tell me that it makes you horny.”

“I'm pathetic because this makes me horny,” he enunciated.

“Fuck, that's much better,” Gideon sighed, pressing against him even harder. “And it's not even difficult, is it?”

Roderick replied with a frantic shaking of the head. “No, sir.”

“No, I'm barely even touching you and look how desperate you look.”

Gideon took a hold of his wrists and held them above his head with a hand. Roderick knew he could've slipped from his grasp easily, but he didn't want to.

“Let's make sure you don't ruin this too soon,” Gideon said. Then, he took a step back and Roderick let out a little whine, disappointed. He tried to follow him with his hips but Gideon pushed him back against the door.

“Please,” he tried, his voice tiny and weak.

“Learn your place, filthy vermin,” Gideon said, holding him at arm's length and taking a look at what he'd caused.

Roderick didn't need him to say a word. He could see on Gideon's face just what he was looking at. With only a few insults and a little touching, he'd been turned into a blubbering mess. Had it always been this easy, or had this month-long abstinence made him desperate?

Gideon stroked down his chest and slipped his hand underneath the t-shirt to feel the soft skin on his belly, his fingertips barely grazing the trail of hair below his navel, giving him goosebumps.

“God, you're gorgeous,” Gideon sighed, feeling up his stomach and to chest. “So gorgeous-”

“Don't do that,” Roderick said, still trapped and trying his best to keep his head while his lover continued to torment him in such a delicious way.

Gideon took his hand away, quickly saying, “Sorry.”

“No, not that,” Roderick said, escaping the grasp of his other hand just to pull him back under his shirt. “That's good, don't stop. I meant don't say it.”

“Don't say what?” Gideon asked, his touch still a little hesitant as he tried to make sense out of Roderick's request.

“Don't call me- say something else.”

“Put your hand back up, vermin. And be still.”

Roderick obeyed him and tried not to squirm too much as Gideon continued to explore his body in that slow, barely-satisfying way. His fingertips brushed over his belly, the small of his back, the line of his spine, his sensitive nipples that wanted nothing more than a gentle pinch – that would've sent him through the roof. But Gideon didn't give him anything more than a soft brush of his fingers and Roderick wondered if he'd really become so touch-deprived that something so little was driving him insane.

“If I can't call you that, vermin, what should I call you?” Gideon asked.

“Anything,” Roderick answered, breathless, and it was true. There wasn't much that Gideon could call him, or even do to him, that would elicit much of a protest.

“No, you have something in mind.”

His touch slipped away again and Roderick tried to snake out of his grasp a second time but Gideon held his arms firmly above his head.

“I said be still, vermin,” he reminded him, voice verging on impatient. Roderick saw that he'd started undoing his tie. “I want you to tell me, what do you imagine when you're alone? What do you want someone to call you?”

The buttons on his shirt were next, one after the other, and it was hard to concentrate while he was forced to watch that.

“Stupid vermin,” Gideon said, and grabbed him by the chin again. “My eyes are up _here_ and I didn't tell you to look away.”

“I'm sorry, sir.”

“Don't say you're sorry. Answer my question. What should I call you?”

Roderick opened his mouth but couldn't force the words to come out. He'd always just taken what was offered to him, he'd never been asked to participate so actively in his own humiliation and it was difficult to translate _need_ into words.

“ _Slut_ comes to mind,” Gideon said, a taunt just as much as a suggestion. “Since I can't seem to keep you from ogling me.”

“Yes, that's good,” he sighed.

“Good? We can do better than just _good_. Let's see... you are helpless and weak. You can't even fight me, not that you're trying. It's quite _pitiful_ really.”

“Yes,” Roderick whispered. “I'm pitiful, I'm...”

He saw Gideon's eyebrow shot up, full of expectation. “Yes?”

“I'm disgusting.”

It slipped out of his mouth with such ease he barely had any time to feel ashamed.

Gideon let go of his chin to caress his cheek.

“Indeed you are,” he said. “You're quite revolting. Turn around.”

“Can you call me-”

“Not yet. Turn.”

He let go of his hands to allow him to move. Roderick stopped in front of the door, hands palmed against the wood, and stared at the peephole, remembering that there was a hallway just outside. He was so close to a way out but he refused to move, frozen on the spot by the promises of that boy's silver tongue.

“I need both hands for this, filthy vermin, so don't move,” he warned him.

Roderick felt his fingers flexing, itching to disobey just to see what would happen, but stood completely still. Behind him, he heard the rustle of fabric and the tinkling of the buckle as Gideon finished undressing. He glimpsed over his shoulder and was barely allowed a peek of his naked torso before being snapped at.

“I'm starting to think you just like to make trouble, vermin,” Gideon said, once he'd turned away. “I might have to teach you a lesson some day.”

He heard the whisper of the belt going through the loops. Roderick didn't enjoy pain but he had enough resistance to it that he'd put up with a few lashes of that belt if Gideon had asked him to, he might even enjoy being under his thumb. However, if it was up to him, he'd much rather have the leather around his throat and being forced to beg and gasp for air. He might have asked him for it if they met a second time, which they had already determined that they wouldn't.

By the sound of it, Gideon was putting his clothes away meticulously, folding his shirt and tucking the shoes under the nearby chair. Whether he was doing that to torture him with anticipation or because he was fastidious like that, Roderick couldn't know. Then, he heard the dulled steps of his naked feet as he came closer and wrapped his arms around his midsection. Roderick could feel his erection brushing the inside of his thighs.

There was a kiss right behind his ear that turned into a gentle nibbling. After all the ghost touching and teasing, this was almost overwhelming.

“Let's go to the bedroom, little vermin,” he whispered, sweetly.

“No, fuck me here.”

“How impatient. It's just two steps away-”

“No, fuck me here, please, sir, I need you to fuck me.”

Gideon grabbed the front of his jeans and gave him a squeeze that draw a moan out of him. “You want me to fuck you right here, you _disgusting_ little vermin,” and Roderick thought he'd come from those words alone.

“ _Yes_ , please.”

“I should do it, fuck you where you stand, like the filthy slut you are. That should put you in your place.”

Roderick barely noticed his t-shirt being pulled over his head and thrown on the floor.

“Who'd know such a revolting creature would have such a nice body,” Gideon said, hands finally smoothing him, up and down. “So strong... so firm.”

He sank his teeth on Roderick's shoulder and Roderick barely had time to say “ow!” before he pulled back.

“Sorry, no pain, I forgot-”

“No, no, biting is okay, it's okay,” Roderick said, hurriedly, fumbling for his head to push it back to that same spot.

Gideon laughed and slapped his hand away.

“Biting is okay?” he repeated, sounding amused.

“It's okay, do it again, please-”

“Stupid vermin, you should've told me that before.” He nuzzled his neck and shoulder, lips brushing over the skin.

“Yes, do it again,” he begged.

“Oh, I'll do much more than biting, vermin.”

Gideon undid his belt and shoved his pants down to his knees.

“Stand very still, vermin. I don't want to hear a word from you.”

He bit his shoulder again, harder than before. This wasn't like a slap or a punch, it was a soothing kind of hurt and it felt better than a kiss – though Gideon left a fair share of those as he made his way down his back. Roderick bit his tongue not to beg though he wanted nothing more than to ask for more. Gideon planted a final bite on his ass, hard enough to leave the imprint of his teeth deep on his skin.

“Not bad, vermin,” Gideon said. “Perhaps there's hope for you yet.”

Then, as Roderick expected him to get back on his feet, he shoved his tongue between his cheeks.

Roderick felt a desperate cry forming on the back of his throat – so he slammed his fist on the door instead, sending a loud bang down the hallway. He could feel Gideon startle at that, slowing down just enough to make sure he was alright, and then continuing to lick him, tracing around his entrance. When he started pushing inside, Roderick hammered the door again, once, twice, five times, until Gideon got back on his feet and hugged him from behind.

“Easy, vermin,” he said, close to his ear. “Do you want me to fuck you now?”

“Yes, please, please fuck me-”

“Like the little slut you are?”

“Like anything you want me to be,” Roderick said, pushing his naked ass against his erection. “Just fuck me, please, sir-”

“I love your begging, you know?” He kissed his neck. “Such a lovely sound. Stand still, I'll be right back.”

Roderick whined when he stepped away.

“Well, I keep the condoms in the bedroom. This is your fault, really,” Gideon chuckled, disappearing for just a second.

Roderick was looking over his shoulder when he returned because the hell he wouldn't at least get a glimpse of him. He was just as lean as Roderick was but more muscled in the arms and legs; all those burgers he served him for lunch didn't seem to affect his body at all. He'd barely registered the size of his cock and how much he wanted to have it in his mouth when Gideon pushed his head away.

“Eyes, vermin, I didn't say you could look,” he said, stern but rather absentminded as he unwrapped the condom and rolled it down his length.

Lube was spread on his entrance, a lot more thoroughly and carefully than Roderick would've done in his haste, and then Gideon's arm were around him again. He started pushing in, moving a little bit inside, and then pulling out.

“Go faster, please,” Roderick said. “I won't hurt me.”

“You're used to it, I'm sure, vermin,” Gideon said, panting against his neck. “But I want to enjoy every bit of you.”

Roderick did his best to be still and take him in at that slow, torturous pace. He'd had bigger men before (and smaller men, and thicker, and thinner, and rougher, and...) but it didn't matter. The way he moved and the way his cock was pressing on the right spot, so persistently... this felt better than anything he'd ever done. When he was fully sheathed, Gideon breathed into his ear, “This is so good, Roderick. You're so good.”

“You feel good, too,” he whispered.

“Come here...”

Gideon tried to turn his head back for a kiss but Roderick squirmed away. There was a beat where Gideon hesitated, probably unsure of what to say to this strange man who wanted someone to debase and fuck him where he stood, but thought kisses were too much of a bother. Instead, he held his erection, his touch tentative, as if he was considering it.

“Should I touch you, little vermin? Would you like me to?”

Gideon moved, hitting all the right spots and making him see stars.

“Or can you come from this alone?”

“Yes, yes, just-” he panted.

“Speak up, vermin, or I might just fuck you until I come and be done with you.”

“I can come like this, just- it takes time.”

“Good, I'm in no hurry.”

With that, Gideon pinned his hands to the door again and began moving, alternating his pace, sometimes moving deep and slow, and sometimes giving him shallow strokes that made his knees buckle. Roderick thought he wouldn't last, he was so hard already, but Gideon continued to fuck his ass relentlessly, barely pausing for a breath. Gideon could barely manage a word to tease him with at that point so he continued to nibble on his neck and shoulders.

Roderick, though, couldn't refrain himself from begging and his words didn't make a lot of sense anymore. He tried to match Gideon's rhythm and angle him just right so that his cock continued to rub against his prostate, again and again, banishing every doubt or fear or coherent thought from his mind.

“Like that,” he panted, after what felt like an eternity. “Just like that, don't stop, please-”

“Like this, vermin?” Gideon asked, maintaining the steady rhythm and struggling to get the words out.

“Yes, please, sir-”

He head was yanked back. Gideon's lips whispered inside his ear, “You want to come, you disgusting vermin?” and Roderick leaned into him completely, his words giving him even more pleasure than his body.

“I do, sir, please-”

“Beg me, vermin, like the filthy slut you are.”

“I want to come, sir, plea- make me- god, please, make me come-”

Pleasure ripped through him violently, those words, so horrible and so sweet, being dropped like honey into his ear (“You _filth_ , you _disgusting_ filth, you're so desperate-”). He pushed back into his cock so hard he almost lost balance but Gideon held on to him and steadied him back to his feet before shoving himself deeper and faster than before. If Gideon hadn't had his arm around his body, his legs would've given in.

“Fuck, don't stop, don't-” he said, riding it off on his cock, and then falling exhausted against the door, gasping for air.

Gideon continued to move, changing pace and grasping his hips. For once, he sounded at a loss of words, barely able to say Roderick's name, before coming as well.

Roderick opened his eyes first, his forehead resting against the door and his eyes on Gideon's hardwood floor. He'd dripped sweat and much worse onto it, making quite a mess.

“God... I hope the neighbors didn't hear us,” Gideon said, tired and breathless and still resting against his shoulder, giving no indication that he wanted to move.

Roderick felt himself smiling.

Gideon rubbed his back.

“You are gorgeous, you know?” he said and then gave his shoulder a kiss. “I know you don't want me saying it, but it's true.”

Roderick gave him a shrug, not really feeling like arguing right now.

Gideon took a step back to take a look at him, hand still smoothing the small of his back.

“That bite on your ass might leave a bruise. Sorry.”

“I don't mind.”

He straightened up and pulled his pants up. Gideon still insisted on keeping his hand on that same spot, rubbing gently.

“You okay?”

“I am,” he said, like there was no other answer.

“Because that was...”

“What?”

“Intense.”

“It was intense,” Roderick agreed. “I needed that.”

“The dirty talking or the fucking?” Gideon asked, a little tease in his voice.

“Both.” He dared to lean back a little. “That's quite the silver tongue you got.”

“Good for dirty talking?”

“Good for all sorts of things.”

Gideon laughed and suddenly he was kissing him again, but not as soft as before. Deeper, slower, _better_ than he had at first. Roderick twisted in his arms and allowed him in, for once not overthinking it. This was a one time thing and he might as well enjoy it.

Gideon pulled back first, saying, “Was that okay? I'm still- I'm not sure with you.”

“Honestly, I'm not sure with me either,” Roderick said, nuzzling him. “But it was a nice kiss.”

“It was. I regret not doing more of it.”

Gideon kissed him again. This time, Roderick was the first to pull back. “I should clean your floor.”

Gideon looked past him then smirked.

“Huh, look at that. Filthy vermin, making a mess,” he said, full of affection and still nuzzling his cheek. “You should learn to control yourself.”

Roderick sighed. He wanted to melt into those words and be in his arms forever – just as much as he wanted to run away and never think of this again.

“I really should clean-”

“Leave it to me. It's my house after all.”

Gideon went into the kitchen for some paper towels and Roderick took the chance to put his t-shirt back on, to make it clear that playtime was over. Gideon, though, didn't seem in any hurry to put his clothes on and moved around naked – and god, no one should be allowed to be this gorgeous.

He tried to protest before Gideon got on his knees to wipe his mess off the floor but he said, “It's fine, see, no harm done.”

Roderick still felt like he should've done it himself. Perhaps with Gideon towering over him, saying just how disgusting that was, and that perhaps he should lick it off the floor just to-

“Join me for a shower? I think we both need it,” Gideon asked, after throwing the paper towels away.

“I'll shower at home,” he said, before he could give in to his charm. “But thank you.”

Gideon sighed with a little sorrow. “One time thing?”

“One time thing.”

“Pity, that was the best sex I had in a while.”

 _That was the best sex I had, ever_ , Roderick didn't say.

Gideon shoved on his pants and opened the front door. Roderick felt relieved to be allowed to leave at last. He turned at the door, just to be polite.

“I needed that, I really did,” he said.

Gideon smiled and stroked his arm lightly with a finger. “I enjoyed it, very much.”

Roderick smiled back.

Then, “If that 'one time thing' policy ever changes-”

“Bye, Gideon.”

And he left before there was a chance to say anything else.

 

 

 


End file.
